Ecuador: y al final
by leyva1130
Summary: Los sentimientos de Skipper luego de la muerte de los hermanos Mafredi y Johnson en Ecuador. One-shot


**NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES DE LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR SON ORIGINALES DE TOM MCGRATH Y ERIC DARNELL, NO ME PERTENECEN. **

**ECUADOR**

El regreso de ecuador había sido el más difícil de toda su vida… Ni siquiera lo acontecido en Dinamarca, que mancho su historial militar de forma grave, había provocado una sensación como la que ahora se remolinaba en su interior, revuelta con la vergüenza, la inseguridad y el miedo de saberse solo de ahora en adelante.

Los líderes de Antártida no se habían tocado el corazón se señalar culpables sobre la misión fallida, señalándolo a él como principal culpable al ser el de rango más elevado de todo el equipo que participo en la misión… por ser el principal testigo sobre la muerte de los hermanos Manfredi y Johnson y el escape de Espiráculo… de regresar con vida, lleno de sangre de pingüino encima.

Emitió un suspiro, saliendo de la habitación que le habían asignado, compuesta de una sencilla clase de celda para soldados que debían rendir informes del tipo "especial" antes los superiores… qué podía decir al respecto, cuando las palabras no lograban salir de su propia garganta y quedaban convertidas en murmullos silenciosos que sólo alteraban a dos de los generales.

Gracias a los espíritus que el general Amaguq intervino para que le dejasen en paz, al presentarles a sus compañeros los informes de su estado psicológico por lo acontecido… no había nada más que decir, le ordenaron entregar todas aquellas que formaran un lazo profundo con Manfredi, con la finalidad de recuperar lo poco que quedaba de su fortaleza, como una prueba de fidelidad a la propia Antártida.

Obligándole a despojarse de aquello que mataba su alma con los remordimientos y culpas que sentía al saberse un soldado débil, incapaz de proteger a quien formaba parte importante de su vida, demostrando su propia inutilidad como soldado en una misión de rango Omega.

Pero lo más difícil… fue entregar aquel pequeño objeto que le daba un lazo profundo hacía Manfredi, aquella piedra gris brillantes que alguna vez le dio cuando le dijo su propuesta de pareja… cuando acepto ir a su lado sin importar el lugar de destino…

Cuanto daría por acompañarle al lugar a dónde había ido su líder… mantenerse juntos nuevamente, lejos de todos esos sujetos que no entendían su dolor y hacían de él un festín de desesperación y agonía, golpeando una y otra vez la herida para que jamás cerrara como castigo, demostrándole que nada era perdonado.

Ver irse lo último que quedaba de Manfredi le había desgarrado las entrañas… al menos no se meterían en la base de New York, se había encargado de ordenar a Rico de destruir las entradas a aquellas habitaciones pertenecientes a los hermanos, para evitar que Antártida pusiese sus aletas sobre sus cosas, aun cuando fuese sometido a un castigo…

Los médicos le habían asegurado que recuperaría la voz con el tiempo, cuando la impresión pasase y luego de un largo tratamiento que rechazo… sabía bien lo que ocurría, su corazón no deseaba decirles que él había eliminado lo que más amaba en toda su vida, que el agente extraño que mató a Manfredi, había sido uno de los suyos, que las pirañas voladoras de Espiráculo sólo terminaron con el trabajo que el dolorosamente había iniciado por órdenes del mismo Manfredi…

Todo por cumplir una misión, por evitar el control que tenía Espiráculo sobre uno de los almirantes más fuertes de toda la placa.

Porque él, que ahora sostenía lo último que quedaba de Manfredi, ese pequeño sobre manila lleno del informe sobre el deceso de su líder, había sido quien acabo con su vida, todo gracias a la obra de Espiráculo.

Algunas lágrimas surcaron en sus mejillas, dejando que corriesen para liberar la presión de su corazón que le estaba matando lentamente, emitiendo un grito silencioso, lleno de dolor y agonía, que comenzaba a escucharse como un chirrido por el esfuerzo de su garganta, mientras abrazaba el sobre enviado por sus propios líderes…

Los últimos restos que le quedaban sobre Manfredi, era ese informe y oficio sobre su muerte, donde le asignaban como líder de la unidad a pesar de su inexperiencia como soldado y no cubrir el requisito de edad…

Maldita fuera Antártida, que le castigaba con el gran peso de dirigir y capacitar un equipo de soldados, cuyas vidas dependerían de él a partir de ahora… Demostrarle las consecuencias de las buenas o malas decisiones al colocarlo en un puesto donde las viviría en carne propia…

No era un pingüino… era un ser despreciable, un asesino con las aletas llenas de la sangre del único ser que le protegía… no era justo que para protegerlo tuviese que terminar con él... no lo era… la vida se ensañaba una y otra vez con él, sin dejarle un solo respiro de felicidad al serles rebatados.

Separo el sobre de su pecho, observando un poco, logrando ver unas pequeñas letras en rojo, dibujándose una triste y dolorosa sonrisa, muy pequeña, al ver la gran ironía de la vida que siempre siguió a los hermanos, víctimas de tanto desastre y cosas absurdas que solían pasarles…

"Hecho en Manila, Filipinas"… Un sobre manila… de manila…

– Cabeza hueca… – murmuró sonriendo ligeramente… aun en la muerte, su líder Manfredi lograba sacarle una sonrisa… demostrándole que aún en las cosas más pequeñas, podría encontrar una razón para sonreír y levantarse.

Si así iban hacer las cosas, entonces las aceptaba, tal y como Manfredi lo hubiese hecho… tomaría el control de la situación, dirigiría las tropas en el mismo estilo que su líder y pareja… le demostraría que valió la pena haberlo escogido de entre un millón de pingüinos, no sólo como soldado, sino como pareja.

Viviría, tal y como le ordenó, antes de que el último aliento de su cuerpo acabara…


End file.
